


Life's a Beach

by imaginary_golux



Series: Fairytale Girls [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: The Fairytale Girls are going on vacation!Adam is rather surprised that superheroes get vacations, and a little wary about their destination, too.
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Series: Fairytale Girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111629
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Life's a Beach

“Adam!” Belle calls, twirling in through the door to the library and glancing around to find her sidekick. He’s up on the top of one of the tallest ladders, arguing patiently with the chandelier, which doesn’t like to let anyone change its candles. He squints down at her with a smile; anyone else might find it a rather distressing expression, given the fangs, but Belle just grins back up. “Good news! The boys are going to look after the city for a week: we’re going on vacation!”

“I didn’t realize superheroes got vacations,” Adam says, patting the chandelier gently as he puts the last candle in place and starting to clamber carefully down the ladder. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to visit Moana’s grandmother Te Fiti,” Belle says. “Oooh, I’ll have to remember to pack sunscreen - you won’t need any, I suppose.”

“I’m going to get a lot of sand in my fur, aren’t I,” Adam says ruefully. “Ah well.” He pauses, frowning a little. “Wait - isn’t Moana’s grandmother a _goddess_?”

“I mean, it’s really an adoptive relationship of sorts, her _real_ grandmother is currently a manta ray spirit -” Belle says, and then hauls herself back onto the conversational track with an effort. “But yes, Te Fiti is a goddess. Of fertility and rebirth, I think. Moana says she’s absolutely lovely, as long as you don’t anger her!”

“I see,” Adam says warily. “And - ah - what should I avoid doing, then?”

“Just be polite and don’t steal her heart,” Belle says absently, scanning one of the shelves for the book she _knows_ she saw just the other day about the interesting sea creatures of the southern isles.

“My heart is yours entirely, and I have no intention of flirting with a goddess,” Adam assures her. Belle looks up and laughs.

“Oh! No, no, that’s not what I meant at _all_. I know you wouldn’t.” Belle stretches up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Adam’s furry cheek. “Her heart is a magical gemstone, and the last time somebody stole it, she turned into her wrathful aspect and nearly destroyed the world.”

“Oh,” Adam says weakly. “Naturally.”

Belle shrugs. “I mean, volcanoes _do_ do both,” she says, turning back to the shelves. “Creation and destruction, I mean.”

“I will be very polite to the volcano goddess,” Adam says. “And keep my hands off any magical gemstones, too.”

“Lovely,” Belle says, and squeaks in triumph as she finds the book she’s been looking for. “Aha! Beach reading.”

Adam eyes the thick tome with a raised eyebrow. “Only you would consider that a pleasant beach read, Belle.”

Belle sticks her tongue out at him. “Just for that, I’m going to tell Moana to let the ocean mess with your fur all it likes.”

“It was going to do that _anyway_ ,” Adam points out.

Belle giggles. “I suppose that’s true. Oh, you’ll get to meet Maui! You’ll like him, he’s marvelous.”

“I look forward to it,” Adam says, and ushers her out of the library, mentally beginning to compose a list of things to pack. Sunscreen, definitely. Beach mats. A very sturdy comb.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Volcano," and beta'd by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
